


MCU Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Sam/Bucky, Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any fandom, any, I'm gonna go get blitzed on ibuprofen](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5397566#cmt5397566)  
> Characters: Sam, Bucky

Sam drags himself into the apartment, every single muscle screaming in pain like he hasn't felt since boot camp years ago.

Bucky, the chipper asshole, claps him on the shoulder and doesn't even look remotely like he's been at the gym for the past four hours. "Spar again tomorrow?"

Sam glares at him with every ounce of irritation he can muster. "I'm gonna go get blitzed on ibuprofen, sit in the bath for two hours, and then _tomorrow_ , I'm gonna kick your ass."


	2. Sam/Bucky, Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [MCU, Bucky Barnes, takes in a stray kitten](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6586512#cmt6586512)  
> Characters: Sam, Bucky

"Did you have something to say, Wilson?" Bucky asked, giving Sam what could very charitably be called his _murder look._

Sam held up his hands. "Nothing, man. I had absolutely nothing to say." 

Bucky continued to glare, an effect somewhat diluted thanks to the small black kitten perched on his shoulder, happily chewing on his hair.

Sam was taking a _million_ pictures of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
